Bunking With Derek
by FranklyMyDear23
Summary: When George and Nora decide to get the whole family together for the first time in three years, Casey wonders what could possibly go wrong. How about having to share a cabin with her new boyfriend and with Derek?
1. Chapter 1

**Bunking With Derek**

**Author's Note: Future fic. Kind of AU because Nora and George do not have a baby in this. I do not own LWD. Hope you enjoy!**

**Chapter One**

Casey McDonald stood in front of her bathroom mirror, curling her hair. She chalked the butterflies in her stomach up to having skipped breakfast. She had tried to fix herself some toast and almond butter, but the very thought of eating made her stomach churn. It wasn't like she had anything to be nervous about. She was just going home to see her family for the week. It wasn't that big of a deal. It was her family for crying out loud. But with her family, nothing was simple. She hadn't seen them in several years. After graduating from University, Casey had gone off to New York to work as an art auction buyer. She hadn't been back to see her family in three years. It wasn't as if she didn't want to see them, it's just that life had gotten in the way. She had a successful job, she was dating a great guy...coming home just wasn't really a thought to her. And if she did consider it, things always seemed to pop up.

But this week was different. Her mom and George had rented a campsite for a week of family "re-connection" as they had called it. That meant a whole week staying in a cabin in the woods without her curling iron. Casey stroked one of her curls, wondering how she'd ever make it through the week without it. It also meant seeing her family for the first time in three years. She'd corresponded with her mom and with Lizzie, but she hadn't had any contact with the Venturis. Last she'd heard, Derek was working as a sports journalist for a newspaper in Toronto. He'd been hired right after completing an internship. Lizzie had just started her first year of college, and was loving it so far. She seemed to be quite the social butterfly. Edwin had started taking business classes at the community college. Marti was in the eighth grade. Casey wondered how time could have gone by so quickly.

"Are you about ready, babe?" Phillip asked, poking his head into the bathroom. Casey turned off the curling iron and fluffed her curls. She glanced over her makeup one more time in the mirror. She needed to look her absolute best, though she couldn't really pinpoint why.

"Just about," she grabbed her makeup bag off the counter and reapplied some lip gloss, "Alright, all ready. Do you have our bags all loaded up?"

"Yeah, everything's all set. I can't believe I'm finally getting to meet your family. When was the last time you saw them, anyway?"

"About three years," Casey admitted. It sounded even worse saying it out loud. What had she been doing that was so much more important than visiting her family? Thinking back on it, she couldn't come up with anything. _I need to work on my priorities... _

Casey tossed her makeup bag into her over-sized purse, and followed Phillip out of their apartment. She could feel her stomach tighten. Why was she so nervous? It was just her family. They'd seen her at her worse. What was the big deal about seeing them now? Casey had never been nervous around them before, and had no reason to be now.

Her nerves didn't let up the whole car ride to the camp site. In fact, they only worsened. She kept her gaze out the passenger side window and tried to assure herself that everything was going to be fine. She had nothing to be worried about. It was just her family. Calm down, she told herself, you're going to be just fine. The Mercedes pulled up to the camp, and Casey leaned over Phillip and explained to the Ranger that she was part of the McDonald/Venturi family, and that they were there for the week. The Ranger handed Phillip a folded up map and a card with the Ranger's office number printed on it. He waved them on ahead to the campsite. The Mercedes ricketed along the gravel road until finally coming to the camp site.

There was a huge lake, and three cabins along the lake. There was also a small sandy beach with a volleyball net and beach chairs. Casey recognized Lizzie and Edwin playing volleyball together. Edwin had grown at least five inches since she'd last seen him. He now towered over Lizzie. Lizzie looked even more grown up in person. She and Edwin laughed, and for a moment Casey felt like time had not passed.

"There's Lizzie and Edwin," she pointed them out to Phillip, "Lizzie is a Sports Medicine major and Edwin is taking business classes at the community college. My parents must still be inside. And...it doesn't look like Derek is here yet."

"Who?"

The butterflies in Casey's stomach intensified and she cursed her nerves, "Derek is my other step brother. He works as a journalist in Toronto," Casey explained.

"You never mentioned him."

"No reason to," Casey unbuckled her seat belt, "Come on, let's go say hi to everyone."

Casey and Phillip pilled out of the car and headed towards the cabins. As soon as Lizzie and Edwin saw them, they abandoned their volleyball and rushed over to them. They both embraced Casey in a huge hug.

"Casey!"

"Hey guys!" Casey felt her nerves briefly vanish, "It's so good to see you. Oh my God, Edwin! When did you get so tall?"

Edwin shrugged, "I'm taller than Derek now."

"What?" Casey laughed in disbelief, "No way."

"Way. I never thought the day would come, but it did. He hates it though."

"True," Lizzie confirmed, "How are you? How was your drive? What have you been up to? Who's this?"

Casey laughed, "Lizzie, calm down. We have plenty of time to catch up."

"A week can't make up for three years," Edwin interjected, then kicked at some of the gravel.

"I'm sorry guys," Casey pulled them both into another hug, "really I am. I...I don't even have a good reason for not coming to visit. I've been a sucky sister these past few years and I'm sorry. But that's going to all change! I'm here now. And you'll definitely be seeing more of me after this. And this," Casey tugged on Phillip's sleeve, pulling him closer, "is Phillip. He's my boyfriend."

"Nice to meet you," Edwin jutted out his hand, "Edwin Venturi, stepbrother."

"Nice to meet you too," Phillip shook his hand.

"I'm Lizzie," Lizzie butted Edwin out of the way, "Sister."

"Come on, let me introduce you to my parents. And Marti. You'll love them," Casey followed Lizzie and Edwin towards one of the cabins.

"Our parents are staying in this one," Edwin pointed to one of the cabins, "It's the nicer one. With...a king size bed! I'm so jealous right now."

"Yeah, we have twin bunk beds in our cabin," Lizzie shuddered, "And this one still snores like a motor boat!"

"Do not!"

Casey was glad to see that some things had not changed. They headed into the cabin and George and Nora lit up as soon as they saw Casey. They both hugged her and shook hands with Phillip.

"Casey, it really has been too long," George shook his head, "Please don't take another three years to come see us."

"I won't," Casey promised, "I've missed you all so much."

"Lizzie, why don't you help Casey and Phillip get settled in their cabin. It's the one to the right. You'll be sharing it with Derek."

"Sharing?" Phillip raised an apprehensive eyebrow.

"Is that a problem?" Nora eyed Casey. Casey felt as though she could just melt under Nora's gaze.

"Um...no problem at all!"

"Good. It's just how it has to be guys. I'm sorry. Lizzie, go help them get settled. Edwin, go tell Marti to come on inside. She's been swimming for too long and I want her to get all dried off and changed for dinner."

"Sure thing."

Lizzie and Casey walked next to each other with Phillip behind them.

"Casey," Lizzie leaned in towards her sister, whispering, "You staying gone for three years...that didn't have anything to do with Derek, did it?"

"Of course not," Casey laughed, but her pitch was slightly too high, "I have just been busy with work. Which I know is a terrible excuse, but it's true. I'm sorry, Lizzie."

"It's okay I guess. We just miss you."

Lizzie unlocked the cabin and Casey and Phillip walked inside. There were two queen beds pushed to either side of the one room cabin. Casey couldn't help but wonder how this was going to work out. She could tell Phillip was not at all pleased at having to share a cabin with Derek, but neither was she.

"The outhouse is behind Mom and Dad's cabin," Casey realized that Lizzie called George 'Dad.' That was new. "It's not as bad as it sounds, promise. There's your fridge. Mom and Dad already put some things in there for you guys but most of the food for the week is in their kitchenette. It's a bit small, but I'm sure you'll manage. Edwin, Marti, and I are all bunking together. It hasn't been too bad. Except I may throttle Ed if he doesn't stop with the snoring."

Casey laughed, "I'm sure we'll manage just fine, won't we Phillip."

Phillip was eyeing the two beds, "Uh...sure."

"When will he be here?" Casey asked, hoping her voice wasn't giving away her nerves.

"He said he'd come this evening," Lizzie shrugged, "It's already four. I can text him if you want."

"You have his number?

"Of course I have his number. You don't?"

"Why would I want Derek's number?"

"To talk to him?" Lizzie eyed her sister suspiciously. Then, "Wait a second. Don't tell me you haven't spoken to Derek in those three years. Case!"

"What?" Casey tried to act as nonchalantly as possible, "It just didn't cross my mind to talk with Derek. Besides, what would we even have to talk about? What do _you_ even have to talk about?"

"We talk once a week. Sunday nights are our phone call nights just like Wednesday nights are our phone call nights. We talk about how school is going for me and my new friends. He gave me relationship advice once..."

"Derek? Now that's a riot," Casey scoffed.

"I can't believe you two haven't had any contact in three years," Lizzie shook her head.

"Hey, she didn't even mention she had another step sibling to me," Phillip jutted in. Casey could just slap him for that. Lizzie glared at Casey.

"You didn't tell your boyfriend about Derek?"

"Why would I?"

"Why wouldn't you?" Lizzie shook her head, "Really. You're unbelievable."

Casey wondered what the big deal was. So what if she had left Derek out? It wasn't like he was that big an influence on her life. After they parted ways, she just didn't see the point in keeping in touch with him. For years she'd wanted him out of her life, and she'd finally gotten that chance. So she was going to, and had taken fully advantage of that fact. Besides, it was kind of nice having Derek out of her life. She really didn't miss him.

Too much.

"I'm going to let you guys unpack and get settled," Lizzie headed back outside to go find Edwin and Marti. Casey glanced around the cabin, trying to figure out how to make this work.

"It is small," Phillip noted.

"It'll be smaller with Derek in here too."

"Maybe I shouldn't have come," Phillip kicked a dead june bug under one of the beds, "I mean, I feel like I'll be in the way."

"No! If anything, Derek will be in the way. I know it's not the most private set up, but if you'd like we can hang a curtain down the middle of the cabin. At least for some privacy. It'll be fine. Really. We can make this work. We can hang the curtain up, and it'll just be for a week, Phillip. We can survive a week, I am sure. Derek's probably grown up a lot and I have too. We aren't teenagers anymore. We are both young adults in our twenties. We can be mature about this."

"If you say so..." Phillip sounded apprehensive, "I'll bring in some of the bags. Why don't you start making up the bed."

Casey unfolded the linens that were on the foot of their bed and began to make up the bed. It definitely would be interesting having to share a cabin with Derek for the whole week. At least Phillip would be there. And they were a lot older now, so maybe things would be different. Casey couldn't help but wonder if this was some cruel joke that George and her mom had concocted to punish her for not visiting sooner. That had to be it.

_It's just one week, _Casey told herself, shaking a pillow into its case, _we can do this. _


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: If you've ever seen "It Happened One Night" try to find the reference! Also, if you have not seen "It Happened One Night" go do that right now. Well, after you read this chapter anyways lol **

**Chapter Two**

"I think we're all settled," Phillip glanced around their half of the cabin. Casey had put up old bed sheets by duct taping the ends to either side of the cabin as a privacy curtain. Their clothes were folded and put away in one of the small dressers, and the bed was made up. It was very cramped. Casey was already starting to feel claustrophobic.

"Looks good," she lied, "Let's go see what the others are up to..."

"Not so fast," Phillip stopped her, "We don't have to go back out there just yet, do we?"

Casey raised an eyebrow, wondering how in the tight confines of their cabin Phillip could even think of being intimate. A june bug buzzed, hitting the screen of the window. Phillip sat down on the bed and motioned Casey over to join him. She sighed, rolled her eyes, and caved. She laid down on the bed next to Phillip, trying to get into the mood. The june bug began to buzz louder, and the only thing Casey felt was annoyed.

"Come on," Phillip pressed, "We have some time to ourselves. Let's take advantage of that."

"Well...okay," Casey gave in and they began to kiss. But as they kissed, her mind began to wander. Usually Phillip could easily hold all her attention, but her mind was wandering back to the buzzing june bug and the cramped cabin. _Come on, Case. Get into this._

Phillip pushed her back onto the mattress and climbed on top of her. The only thing Casey could think was - _how can he be intimate now?_

He began to unbutton her shirt and Casey tried to get her mind in the right state. Suddenly, the door clattered open. Casey gasped and tried to push Phillip off of her. This was not how she had pictured seeing Derek for the first time in three years. Phillip was confused why his girlfriend was trying to shove him off and instead of moving off of her, stayed put - straddling her hips.

"Privacy curtain, really Case," Derek tugged at the bed sheet until the duct tape pulled and released. The "curtain" came falling to the floor. Casey gasped again, her face turning all shades of red. Phillip raised his eye brow.

"Hey man, can we get some privacy here?"

"Oh my God," Derek chuckled. Instead of giving into Phillip's request, Derek leaned against the wooden dresser next to their bed - not taking his eyes off of them. He folded his arms over his chest and said, "Dad said we were sharing a cabin. I just didn't expect I'd get my own entertainment in that package. Really. Don't let me stop you."

Casey was clutching at her shirt, trying to hold it together and cover herself.

"Case, really. Nothing I haven't seen before. Relax. Pretend I'm not even here," and with a wave of his hand, Derek commanded, "Continue."

"You fowl pig!" Casey shoved Phillip off of her and leapt from the bed, "I cannot believe you!"

"I can't believe you," Derek chuckled again, "Really," he turned to Phillip, "I'm going to guess you've only been alone for about fifteen minutes? Maybe ten? And already you're jumping his bones, Case. My man, you must be quite impressive."

"Shut up," Casey scowled, buttoning her shirt furiously. This was not how she'd pictured reconnecting with Derek. She'd imagined an awkward sideways hug, a few exchanged words of pleasantries - not him busting in on her about to make love to her boyfriend. Casey shook her head, struggling with her last button, "Really, Derek. Phillip and I thought we'd take advantage of some alone time before you arrived. We are two adults in a sexual relationship...there is nothing wrong with that."

"Ew."

"Grow up," Casey wanted to smack him, "Well Phillip, I guess you can now say you've met Derek. You'll see why I failed to mention his existence."

"You didn't tell String Bean here that you had me for a stepbrother?" Derek looked hurt, "Case, that stings. Really."

"You'll live."

Phillip cleared his throat and jutted out his hand, "It's nice to meet you."

Derek looked down at Phillip's hand with a state of confusion, "Yeah. Sure. Whatever."

"Derek, at least be nice."

"Why?"

"It's like you're still fifteen," Casey shook her head, "Did you not grow up at all over these years?"

Derek shrugged, adverted his gaze, and said, "Not like you'd know."

"What does that mean?"

"Just that you wouldn't know. You disappeared."

"You told me you never wanted to hear from me again, so yeah. I kind of went off the map. So what. I was only doing what you told me to."

"That's a first."

Phillip cleared his throat again, choking on the heavy air in the cabin. He felt as if he'd tried to read a book by starting in the middle. He just wanted them to get out of the cabin. Maybe dinner was almost ready. He glanced out the window awkwardly as Derek and Casey stared at each other as if they wanted to bury the other right then and there.

Casey chewed on her bottom lip. Why had she thought he'd ever have grown up. It was Derek Venturi. Even at twenty-five, he acted as though he were fifteen. But then again, she should have known not to have high expectations for him. It was Derek Venturi she was talking about. The same Derek Venturi that put honey in her shampoo and super glue on the toilet seat. The same Derek Venturi who took all her clothes and hid them. The one who'd gotten her locked in the bathroom and doused her in shaving cream. The same Derek Venturi that made her life a living hell for four years. What would make her think he'd ever change his ways?

"Maybe dinner is ready," Phillip suggested, trying anything to change the mood in the cabin. If this was how it was going to be for the next week, he might just have to have a few words with this Derek person. The way he had talked to Casey was unacceptable. Then again, the way Casey was talking to him wasn't all that great either. No wonder she never told him about him.

"Yeah," Casey said, still staring right at Derek, "You should go check on that."

"I meant that..."

"Uh-huh."

Phillip wasn't going to argue, and anything that would get him out of that cabin, he'd gladly take. He slid past Casey and towards the cabin door. Maybe it wasn't safe to leave her with Derek. Was he a bad boyfriend for leaving his girlfriend with someone potentially unstable? He glanced back at the two of them, swearing if looks could kill...

Phillip decided he had to do what was best for his own health, and get the heck out of dodge. He hurried out the door and over to George and Nora's cabin. Maybe he could help them with dinner. It'd give him something to do besides stand in the middle of a Cold War stare-down.

As soon as he left, Casey rolled her eyes.

"He's something," Derek also rolled his eyes, "Where did you pick him up? A museum?"

"As a matter of fact, yes."

"Explains a lot. He looked like he was going to have an asthma attack."

Casey shook her head. The tension in the room was so heavy, she couldn't exactly blame him if he did have an asthma attack. She was starting to regret not following Phillip. Now, she was completely alone with Derek Venturi for the first time in three years. He looked pretty much the same. He still had shaggy brown hair that fell into his eyes. He was wearing jeans and a brown t-shirt and that leather jacket. _He still has that thing? _Derek uncrossed his arms and brushed some hair from his eyes.

"Can I set my stuff on my bed, or are you going to lunge if I make any sudden movements."

"Shut up."

"Still so, so pleasant I see."

"Forgive me if I am not completely warm to you, Derek."

"You seemed pretty warm to ol' Phil over there," Derek chuckled, tossing his duffle bag onto his bed.

Casey fumed. She didn't know why she didn't just leave and go check on Phillip. Maybe the same reason she would pick fights of her own with Derek at times. He wasn't the only one who had the ability to get under skin. Casey did deep down find fighting with him fun. There was something about fighting with Derek that made her ignite. She was starting to feel that same excited feeling. What was it about Derek that made her feel this way?

"There's a privacy curtain for a reason."

"Was a privacy curtain," Derek cocked an eyebrow at the sheet laying on the floor between them. Casey sighed, picked it up, and began to fold it, "So...how's New York?"

Casey was taken back as she set the sheet on the foot of her bed. Was this really how it would be? As teenagers, they could fight like cats and dogs, and then the next minute be perfectly fine. Was that what this was? Could they really just pick right back up and fall into step of being Derek and Casey again? She decided to test the waters a bit before making any assumptions. Casey wandered over to his bed and began taking out crumpled clothes from his duffle bag and folding them neatly. Derek didn't protest.

"It's nice. Really nice. I work as an art buyer. I go research antiques and go to auctions to make purchases for museums and private companies. Even some private clients. I never know their names, I'm hired by a third party, and I've sometimes bid millions on certain pieces. I get a tiny percentage. But mostly I do it because I love being around the art - the history."

"You were an art history major, right?" Derek asked, grabbing a shirt and folding it.

"Yeah. Did you just dump your dresser drawer into this bag or something?"

"Pretty much," Derek chuckled, "So...Phil."

"Phillip," Casey corrected, "I met him at a museum I was working for. He hired me to go to an auction in Europe with him. One thing kind of led to another."

"I can tell."

"Derek, really. If we are going to share a cabin, how about we make up some ground rules."

"How about I not have to look at you and your boyfriend getting it on. How about that?"

"Phillip just wanted to have some fun. But don't worry. I will tell him we just can't do certain things while sharing this cabin with you. Privacy curtain or not. There has to be a limit. Now then, I do want to put the privacy curtain back up. I'm not going out to the out house whenever I want to change clothes."

"Still nothing I haven't seen before."

Casey gritted her teeth, trying to ignore the blush on her cheeks, "Derek. Help me tape this back up."

"Fine," Derek abandoned his clothes to help Casey tape back up the bed sheet. He held it at one end while she covered the top corner with several layers of duct tape.

"Behold the walls of Jerico," Derek tugged at the sheet. It stayed in place.

"It's just so I can have some privacy changing. I think you can understand that."

"Help me make my bed?"

Casey rolled her eyes. She had to admit, it was kind of nice being alone with Derek again. Neither one of them had yet to commit murder against the other. So far so good. She nodded and unfolded the fitted sheet. Derek grabbed one end and she grabbed the other.

"You did tell me to get out of your life," Casey reminded him, "The only difference was that that time, I chose to listen to you."

"Three years, Case. I hadn't heard from you in three years."

"Like you missed me," Casey shook her head, tucking the fitted sheet under the mattress.

"What if I did?"

Casey dropped the corner of the mattress she'd been holding up. No. He couldn't have missed her. It was Derek. Derek had probably been doing cartwheels from how happy he was to have her out of his life. There was no way he could have missed her. But hadn't she missed him? If she'd missed him, it was possible he'd felt the same. There had been nights where she'd wanted to ask Nora for his phone number. There had been times that she'd wanted to call him and just talk. She'd thought about it a lot actually. It just never happened.

Could it be that he had felt the same?

"You have a phone."

"So do you."

"I was just doing what you told me to when I walked out, Derek. You were the one that told me your life would be better without me," Casey smoothed a wrinkle from the bed before sighing and saying, "I think I'm going to check on Phillip. Surely you have the capabilities to make your own bed, Derek. You don't need me."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

"So...are you guys all settled in your cabin?" Nora asked, mixing together some potato salad, "Everything going well?" She eyed Casey pointedly.

"Define 'well,'" Casey shook her head, "He's still same old Derek."

"That's not true, Casey. Derek has grown up a lot. You should give him a chance to show you that. It's time you put whatever it is between you to bed."

Lizzie snorted from the kitchen sink where she was shucking corn for George to put on the grill. Casey's gaze snapped towards her sister, and she hoped her mother didn't realize the weight of her choice of words. It hadn't been lost on Lizzie, that was for sure.

"Mom, you just don't understand. You don't really know him. I do. You don't know what he's like."

"I don't know him?" Nora looked offended, "Casey, Derek comes over for visits at least once a month. He Skypes with the kids almost every day. You haven't spoken to him in three years. Maybe it's you who doesn't know him. And maybe it's you who isn't giving him the chance. He's a good guy, Casey. He's grown into a fine young man and I'm proud of the person he's become. I wish you could put all this childishness aside and see that."

Her mother's words stung. Was Derek being a better son and brother than she'd been daughter and sister? Maybe she really didn't know him like she thought. She knew one side of him. Maybe he had changed in the last three years. But even if that were so, was she really expected to just forget what had happened that night three years ago? There was no way she could just forget and forgive. She wouldn't even if she could.

"Why don't you girls take the corn and hot dogs out to George, Edwin, and Phillip to put on the grill. Casey, go tell Derek it's almost time to eat."

"Mom...can't Lizzie go and..."

"Casey, really," Nora wiped her hands on a dish towel, "You're twenty-five years old. Not fifteen. You two both need to grow up. Now, go tell Derek to come eat. I'll make up the large picnic table out front for us all. Meet us over there."

Casey knew there was no point to argue. Her mom did kind of have a point. She did need to grow up. But that didn't mean she had to necessarily be anything more than civil. Casey made her way back to the cabin. Derek was lying on his bed typing on his laptop.

"Mom says to come eat."

"Fine."

"So come eat."

"Finishing an email. My boss needs this piece on the new hockey forward. I'll be there in a minute."

Casey nodded and was about to quietly slip out of the cabin. But she decided to stay for a moment, "I've read some of your pieces," she admitted, "Online."

"Yeah?" Derek didn't glance up from his laptop, but he was surprised. Casey was the last person he thought would ever take interest in his writing. He paused for a moment and then began typing again. Casey sat down on the foot of his bed and twisted a curl around her finger. She promised herself to never admit that to anyone.

"Mmhmm. You're really good, Derek. I've been impressed."

Derek let a small smile tug at one corner of his lip before he cleared his throat and recovered, saying, "Is that supposed to mean something to me?"

"No, I guess not," Casey felt herself drowning, "I just...I thought you'd like to know. I'm...I'm proud of you."

"So The Great Casey McDonald doesn't think I'm sure a failure after all, huh?"

"Derek...don't do that."

"Don't do what? Speak the truth? C'mon, Case. Everything I have ever done has been wrong in your eyes. So excuse me if I am just a bit surprised that you actually are 'impressed' with something I do."

Casey twisted the curl harder. Every time she tried to make an effort, Derek shoved it back in her face. She had been right. Same old Derek. Nora had been wrong about him. There was no point in trying to make everything in the past be water under the bridge. It happened, and there was no taking any of it back. No matter what. Her mom was just going to realize that. Casey and Derek would never get along - would never put that all behind them. So she just needed to get used to it.

"Can I finish this, or are you just going to sit there?" Derek asked, kicking her with his foot.

"Fine. I'll tell Mom you'll be right out."

"Yeah. Tell her I'm actually doing the job I happen to not be such a total failure at."

Casey winced as she stood from the bed. She hadn't meant to sound patronizing. She really was trying to compliment him. _Nothing I do will ever be good enough for him. Who was I kidding? There's no way we can move past everything. We hurt each other too much. This is just the reality of things. No more 'happy family' if we ever were to begin with. _

Casey headed out to the picnic table. Marti and Lizzie were putting a table cloth over the top of the table. When Marti saw Casey, she ran over and gave her a hug. Casey couldn't help but feel a little better. Marti always was the sunshine in their family. She could always cheer anyone up - even Derek and even Casey.

"I've missed you!"

"I've missed you too!" Casey couldn't believe how tall she'd gotten. She still had her freckles though, "How've you been?"

"Alright," Marti shrugged, "I'm glad you could come this week."

"Me too."

"You're going to sit next to me, okay."

"Alright."

Nora began setting the table with plates of food as George and Philip began to take off the corn and hot dogs from the grill. Casey took a seat next to Marti on the bench of the picnic table. It was nice to be sitting together as a family again. One thing she had missed was family dinners. She and Phillip often just got take-out since they both worked late. It was nice to have a real meal together as a family.

As they began piling food onto their paper plates, Derek came out of the cabin.

"I saved you a seat!" Marti waved him over. Casey tried to concentrate on putting potato salad on her plate as Derek slid in on the other side of Marti. Well, for awhile at least he had been a nice meal together.

"I miss you," Marti leaned her head on Derek's shoulder.

"Smarti, we just Skyped last night."

"Not the same and you know it," Marti pouted, "I miss both of you."

Casey smiled, taking a sip of lemonade, "I will be visiting more. I promise. I've missed all of you very much. And I am so glad I could be here this week. And it's wonderful that Phillip could join me. I've wanted him to meet my family for the longest time."

"Those of us you told him about," Derek grumbled around a mouthful of baked beans.

"Derek..." Casey really didn't want to get into things right now. She was trying to have a good family dinner. Did he have to go and ruin everything? Of course he did, it was Derek.

"You didn't tell Phillip about Derek?" George looked confused.

"Nope. She completely forgot I existed."

"Derek...don't. Not now."

"Why didn't you tell Phillip about Derek?" Marti asked. Casey wished she could kick him without the risk of accidentally kicking Marti instead. Why did he have to ruin everything for her? Couldn't she just have a nice dinner with her family without him ruining it? Casey took another sip of lemonade, wishing it had been spiked with something. _Stupid Derek and his stupid mouth._

"Yeah Case," Derek set his fork down and peered over Marti at her, "Why didn't you tell Phillip about me?"

"We just didn't leave things on good terms," Casey tried to explain it to Marti as best she could, "It was one of our dumb fights but this one was bad. We both hurt each other a lot. I just wanted to forget him for awhile. I was going to tell Phillip about him eventually. And of course Phillip was going to eventually meet him. I just hadn't said anything about it yet."

Marti smacked Derek in the arm, "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Derek rubbed his forearm, "Ow! Didn't anyone teach you not to hit?"

"No. You taught me how to hit harder."

Derek rolled his eyes, "Whatever."

"Guys, let's just try to enjoy our dinner," Lizzie attempted, "This is really good, Mom. And Dad, thanks for grilling for us."

"Of course Lizard," George smiled at Lizzie, "And she's right. Let's enjoy this meal. We haven't all been together in three years. Let's not ruin this time by bringing up past mistakes and drama. Casey, Phillip - tell us about New York.

So they did. They talked about the museums, and Casey talked about the auctions. They talked about their little apartment. Casey mentioned wanting to get a cat or something to make the apartment seem more homey - saying that it was just too quiet sometimes. Phillip said they wouldn't be getting a pet because pets shed. Casey mentioned wanting to see a Broadway play. Phillip said there was just no time. Casey mentioned wanting to add more art to their apartment. Phillip said that too much can make a home look cluttered.

Casey changed the subject and asked everyone else about their lives. Lizzie's boyfriend had just dumped her because he didn't want a long distance relationship. But she had jointed the intramural soccer team. Edwin was taking business classes and trying to figure out his own path. At the moment, he was considering going into some sort of finance position or maybe marketing. Casey agreed he'd be good at marketing. Marti mentioned a boy she was interested who's name was Danny. It was nice to catch up with everyone. Casey realized as she listened to everyone just how much of their lives she'd missed out on. She silently swore to be around a lot more.

After dinner, they helped clear off the table and put away leftovers. The kids went for a night swim while the adults got ready for bed. Casey, Derek, and Phillip retired to their cabin. Casey felt her stomach churn. It'd be their first night of six sharing a cabin with Derek. It wasn't exactly something she was looking forward to. Everything she said or did seemed to cause a fight. Perhaps it'd be better if she just kept her distance. Once inside the cabin, Casey tested the privacy curtain, and began to change into her pajamas.

"I thought you'd bring that night gown I love," Phillip pouted, "Not flannel."

"Phillip, we're camping."

"So? I want to see some skin."

"You do realize this privacy curtain isn't sound proof, right?" Derek grumbled.

"Derek's right," Casey pulled her hair up into a bun, "We need to be appropriate."

"You're telling me to be appropriate? He's been inappropriate to you since we got here!"

"It's just Derek," Casey tried to calm him down, "But I think we just need to have some ground rules..."

"Casey, if you want to set ground rules, set them with _him_!"

Great. Now Derek was causing her to fight with Phillip as well. This was the last thing she needed right now. Casey tried once again to calm him down, "Phillip, this isn't a private room. We are sharing this cabin with my step brother."

"Yeah, well maybe it should be. I came here to have a nice time with you, Casey. But apparently I can't."

It was Derek's turn to say something, "Hey, maybe we should just all calm down and get some sleep."

"Was I talking to you?" Phillip snapped at Derek, "The first time I met you you were saying inappropriate things about my girlfriend. I don't know what's going on between the two of you but I don't have to stand for it. Casey is my girlfriend. We are staying here. We put a privacy curtain up for a reason. Just mind your business on your side, and we'll mind our business on ours."

Casey inwardly groaned. This was turning into a nightmare.

"And she's going to wear her sexy little night gown if she wants to," Phillip said, pointedly. Casey rolled her eyes. _Don't feed him, Phillip. All you're doing is feeding him._

"Big whoop," Derek chuckled, "It's not like it'd be anything I haven't seen before. Tell me, does she still have that little freckle right on the back of her upper left thigh?"

Casey paled. No way Derek remembered that. But apparently he had. Phillip tore at the privacy curtain. Casey jumped up from the bed and tried to hold him back, "Phillip, he's just trying to get a rise out of you. That's all he wants. He wants you to react. You're giving him exactly what he wants."

Derek was lying in his bed, smirking, "She knows me all to well, Phil."

"It's _Phillip_," Phillip spat the words out, "And you're vile to talk about your sister like that."

"Step sister," both Casey and Derek corrected at the same time. Casey blushed and instantly busied herself by staring down at the wooden floor of the cabin. Derek rolled his eyes and shook his head, "Now why don't you and you and the little lady go back to your side of the cabin and try to sleep. But I swear to God, if one of you snores I'm kicking you out."

Phillip was still fuming, but returned to their side of the cabin. Casey finally peeled her eyes up off the floor to say, "Good night," to Derek.

"Night, Case," Derek rolled over on his bed, and Casey retreated back over to her side.

"What is his problem?" Phillip was still angry, and Casey knew that this was not just going to blow over any time soon.

"Let's just get some sleep."

"No, he can't talk to you like that. He can't talk to _me_ like that."

"He's Derek," Casey crawled into the bed, "He does what he wants. You need to learn to let some of it just roll off and not effect you."

"Oh, because _you're_ an expert on that?" Phillip scoffed, "Everything he says and does, you react to. And you tell me not to let him get a reaction from _me_?"

"Phillip, I don't want to fight. Just leave him be and lets get some sleep."

"Are you defending him?" Phillip demanded, "Are you really defending that...that..._cad_ right now?"

Casey sighed, "Yes, Phillip. Now can we please get some sleep."

"But...why?" He sounded so disgusted that it made Casey even angrier with him. He could never understand anyway. No matter how much she tried to explain to him, he would never be able to get it. Casey rolled the opposite direction of her boyfriend and replied -

"Because..." Casey let out a yawn, hoping Phillip would just shut up and go to bed soon, "...he's Derek."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Of course Casey couldn't sleep that night. She kept tossing and turning. It was nearly impossible to sleep knowing that Derek was just a few feet over. And it hadn't helped matters that Phillip was just about at his whit's end with Derek. Casey knew he'd wanted her to take his side in the matter, but she had to side with Derek. Phillip was being a tad unreasonable. Surely he didn't think that she'd do anything intimate with him while Derek was just behind a very sheer bed sheet? After tossing and turning for about an hour, Casey finally got up. She slipped a sweatshirt over her tank top and slipped into her flipflops. She peeled back the curtain and noticed Derek was still awake watching a movie from his laptop.

"Hey," he took out an earphone when he saw her standing there, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I didn't know you were still awake. I'm going to go get some fresh air. Maybe go for a walk or something."

Derek shut his laptop, "Sounds nice. Can I join you?"

Casey shrugged and waited by the door while Derek put his sneakers on. She glanced into the other side of the curtain. Phillip was sound asleep. He hadn't even stirred when she woke up. Derek met her at the door and together they headed outside. The air was cool and crisp and completely refreshing after having been cooped up in the dusty cabin. Casey took a deep breath and looked up at the sky.

"One of the things I hate about New York is that you can't see the stars at night. Too much light pollution. Sometimes I think I see one, and it turns out to be a plane," Casey titled her head back further, "They're beautiful."

"Yeah," Derek looked up too, "Sometimes its easy to forget when you're just used to them being there."

Casey made her way towards the lawn chairs on the sandy beach, "I'm sorry for Phillip. He really wasn't expecting to have to share a cabin on this trip. I don't think he knows how to make that adjustment."

"Do you like him?" Derek asked, taking a seat next to her.

"Of course I do," Casey scoffed, "What kind of question is that?"

"Sorry," Derek kicked at the sand, "It just seems like you two don't have that much in common. You've lived in New York for three years and the guy hasn't taken you once to see a Broadway play. You were always gushing about getting to see Broadway plays before you left. It just seems like you should have gotten to see a few. You deserve to be taken to a play, Case."

Casey blushed, and hoped the darkness was hiding that, "Thanks, Derek. I'll get to one one day."

"I hope so."

"I can't believe it's been three years," Casey shook her head, staring out at the water. It was rippling from the wind. "I never thought I'd be gone so long. It just happened that one day I woke up, and I realized it'd been three years since I'd seen everyone - since I'd seen you. Sometimes I wonder where all that time went and what I was doing where I couldn't take a weekend to come visit."

"I'm sorry we left things like we did," Derek didn't take his eyes off the lake, "If I'd known I wouldn't see you for three years, I'd have given you a better goodbye."

"Oh, you mean better than telling me to basically screw off and never come back?"

"Yeah," Derek winced, "Definitely better than that. But how was I supposed to know you'd actually listen to me?"

Casey sighed. This was hard to talk about, "Well, ever since we moved in with you guys, you've always told me your life would be better without me. I guess after four years of hearing it, I just decided to not let myself have to hear that again. So I just left. I figured I'd come back in a few months, but a few months turned into a few years. I...there were times when I did want to call you. But I wasn't sure if you'd even answer."

Derek rolled his eyes, "I'd always answer, Case."

"I know," Casey slipped out of her flip flops and squished her barefeet into the cool sand, "It's so pretty here. I almost don't want the week to end. I could stay here forever and not go back to New York. You have no idea how nice it is just to be able to see the stars and hear nature - not cabs honking and people yelling. And everything smells of noise and sweat."

"You love New York."

"I do. It's my favorite place on earth. But even your favorite people and things and places make you sick sometimes."

"Does Phillip make you sick sometimes?" Derek knew he was treading on unsteady territory, but he knew he had to ask.

"Oh yes," Casey laughed, "All the time it seems like. He's so wrapped up in work and I see myself becoming like that. I don't want to be that person. And he's just so serious all the time. Except when he's not, and then that's always at the worst times. Did you know I haven't had sex with my boyfriend in two weeks and then we come here and suddenly he wants to do it? Here! With you right there and my family all around! Unbelievable."

Derek shook his head, "Are you happy, Case?"

"Sometimes. Sometimes I really am. And then...sometimes I'm not." She tucked her legs underneath herself and turned to face Derek. He was already facing her. Casey took in his features - his dark eyes, the freckles that still peppered his nose, his lips. She felt her stomach churn again, but not in a way that made her physically sick. Derek wasn't taking his eyes off of hers, and she wasn't about to turn his off of him either.

"I was in love with you, you know," he said out of nowhere.

"I know. I was in love with you too."

"I ruined it like I ruin everything else though," Derek still held her gaze in his.

"Don't say that," Casey objected. It hurt her whenever Derek talked like that, "You don't ruin everything."

"I ruined us. And now you're with Phillip."

"I am with Phillip," Casey repeated, but it felt more like a reminder to herself that yes, Phillip was in the picture. She felt the butterflies intensify in her stomach. Could Derek hear their wings flapping? Because she could. Or was that just her pulse?

"And I lost you."

Casey felt pain in her chest. She had thought everything with Derek had been killed and buried. But apparently she'd been very, very wrong. Everything was starting to resurface again - he old feelings for Derek, the sadness at losing him. It all hurt all over again. She'd thought she'd suppressed those painful feelings. She'd ignored them for years. But here they were again, in full force.

"Don't say that," Casey didn't know what else to say. She didn't want to think about all these things, but Derek was forcing her to.

"It's true. I lost my shot with you. With the best thing that had ever happened to me. Unless..."

"Unless what?"

"Give me this week."

"What are you talking about?" Casey shook her head, not quite following his train of thought.

"Give me this week Case to show you I've changed, to show you how sorry I am for how we left things. Give me this week and then..."

"And then what?" Casey shook her head again, "Take you back? Kick Phil to the curb?"

"Phillip," Derek corrected. Casey mentally slapped herself for the slip-up.

"Phillip," she repeated, "Derek, I can't. We ended things. It's over. You made it very clear that you were done with me."

"As if I could ever just be done with you, Casey McDonald," Derek chuckled, "You should know better."

Casey's heart was pounding and her stomach was doing somersaults. This wasn't real. Surely she was just having a very vivid dream. Soon, she'd wake up back in the cabin, in bed, next to Phillip. Any minute now...

"Derek, we're over."

"You really believe that?" Derek stood from the lawn chair and extended his hand to her. Casey took his hand and he helped her up out of the chair, and together they headed back towards the cabin. Neither one of them said anything until they got to the cabin. Derek stood to the side of the door and grabbed her arm before she headed back inside.

"Give me this week, Casey. Please."

"Derek..." Casey had no idea what to even say to his proposition. It was totally insane. _He_ was totally insane.

"Just one week, Casey."

"Derek, I'm exhausted. Can I go back to bed now?"

"One week, Casey."

"Fine!" Casey caved, "One week. Whatever. Now, can I go inside and go back to bed?"

Casey pushed past him and opened the door of the cabin. She was about to tuck behind the privacy curtain when she made the mistake of turning once more to look at Derek. He was leaning against the doorway, his arms folded across his chest. That classic Venturi smirk was plastered on his face.

"What?" Casey hissed at him.

"Remember, Case - I _always_ get what I want."


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Ahhh! Thank you so, so, so much for the wonderful feedback! I was worried to start writing again, but I'm having such a great time working on this story and am so glad y'all like it!**

**Chapter Five **

The next morning Casey woke up to Phillip's leg being draped over hers. She slowly pushed herself out from his grasp and sat up on the edge of the bed. She thought back to last night and what Derek had said. She couldn't believe he'd brought up their past in such a casual way and was now trying to convince her to take him back. It was a joke. Surely he could not have been serious. After everything they had gone through, there was no way in heck he could ever think they stood a chance. Especially after everything he did. Casey yanked out her pony tail - now a frizzy mess after having slept on it. For a brief moment she missed her curling iron. Then her thoughts went back to Derek.

The way he'd been looking at her last night...just thinking of that look gave her goosebumps. Why did he still have that power over her? Why did she still let him have that power over her? Casey raked her fingers through the rats in her hair. She half-wondered if last night had just been a dream. Surely that couldn't have been reality. The last thing she'd wanted was to dig up old wounds of their past. And what had he done? Gone and done just that. Casey stood from the bed and yawned. Maybe she could just put that all behind her and go on and enjoy her family vacation. She wasn't going to let Derek get to her. Not this time.

Casey dressed in a pair of olive green shorts, a white t-shirt, and a pair of slip-on shoes. She ran a brush through her hair and tried to wake Phillip. She thought briefly of just going out to see everyone and leaving him behind to keep sleeping. She wasn't sure she wanted to deal with him after last night. But after a few seconds of shaking his shoulder, Phillip was awake. He rubbed his eyes.

"Hey beautiful."

"Hi," Casey was twisting her hair back up into another pony tail, "Get dressed and let's go eat breakfast. I smell grilled bacon."

Phillip nodded and slowly hobbled around getting dressed. Casey tried not to feel annoyed with him. She had no real reason to feel annoyed with him - but she did. "I'm going to go use the outhouse," Phillip said, heading out the cabin door. Casey just nodded. As soon as the door shut behind him, Casey opened up the privacy curtain and crept over to Derek's bed. He was still asleep. She poked at his shoulder.

"Der, wake up. Wake up. Wake up."

"What?" Derek groaned, batting at her hand, "Go away."

"George is doing bacon on the grill and I bet Mom made pancakes too. Come on."

"Good morning to you too, Case," Derek smiled, groggily, "Did you sleep well?"

Casey shrugged, "Off and on. You?"

"Alright. Remember our deal, Case?"

Oh God. So it hadn't been just a dream. That had all really happened and Derek did really want to try to get back together. Casey felt slightly dizzy. She ignored his question and said, "Get dressed. Let's go eat. And brush your teeth. Your breath stinks."

Derek grabbed her arm and pulled her down close to him, blowing right in her face, "You're foul," Casey smacked at his shoulder, "And you expect me to somehow take you back? You must be touched."

Derek grinned, "You love me, princess."

"Don't call me that," Casey folded her arms over her chest. The nickname had been one of patronization when they were younger. But as things unfolded, it turned into a term of endearment. Casey used to love when he'd call her that. Now, the sound of the word on his lips made her feel slightly ill. Too many memories were being unearthed this week, and she was not prepared for any of it. She was starting to feel overwhelmed.

"Sure thing, _princess_," Derek smirked, "Tell Nora and Dad I'll be right there for breakfast. I'm going to walk over towards the communal showers. You could always join me if you'd like."

Casey's cheeks flushed bright red, "Shut up."

Derek hopped out of bed, grabbing a beach towel that hung over the bed post, "Suit yourself."

Casey shook her head and followed Derek outside. She made her way towards George and Nora's cabin. George was outside grilling up bacon. It smelled delicious and Casey realized she'd forgotten how good bacon tasted. Once inside, she found her mom making pancakes on a griddle pan on the stove. She wished she could bottle up these smells and make a candle out of them. She'd light it at her New York apartment whenever she'd get homesick. Though she was certain Phillip wouldn't allow it.

"Morning, honey," Nora smiled, "How are you this morning?"

"I'm good. Breakfast smells divine!"

"Survived the night, I see," Nora ladled some more batter on the griddle pan, "What about that boyfriend of yours, and Derek?"

"Phillip is in the outhouse and Derek is off to the showers. I'm afraid they aren't getting along."

"Well of course they aren't."

"What's that mean?" Casey asked, dipping her finger into the mixing bowl and taking a lick.

"What do you think it means?" Nora smiled knowingly.

Everyone gathered at the picnic table for breakfast. Phillip and Derek said nothing to each other. Why did things always have to be so complicated?

"We were thinking of having everyone go on a scavenger hunt," George said, taking a bite of scrambled egg, "Nora and I made lists of things we want you all to look for. You'll be in teams, and whoever can find everything on the list first will win a prize."

"What's the prize?" Marti asked.

"You'll see after the scavenger hunt," Nora smiled, "So why don't you get into teams and after we eat, we'll pass out the lists. Everything is in the radius of the campsite, so there's no reason for you all to go too far."

"Sounds fun. Partners?" Casey asked Phillip before Derek would get the chance to snag her as his partner.

"I'm not feeling so well," Phillip pushed his plate away, "Maybe I should sit this one out, Casey. I'm sorry."

"Oh..." Casey's face fell, "That's okay. Do you want me to stay with you?"

"No, you should go on and have fun with your family."

"Lizzie, Edwin, and I should be together and Casey and Derek should be on the other team," Marti piped up, "I think that sounds good."

"Sure," Lizzie shrugged, "Why not?"

Edwin turned to Derek, "You're going down!"

"Wanna bet?" Derek sneered, "Case and I have this in the bag. Right, Case?" Derek nudged her with his elbow. Casey blushed again.

"Um...yeah. Of course. We're going to wipe the floor with you!"

After breakfast, Phillip excused himself back to the cabin. Casey gave him a kiss on the cheek and told him that she hoped he felt better soon. Really, she did feel bad. She wanted him to have fun on this trip, and so far it wasn't looking like he was. She was also nervous about being partnered up with Derek. Alone, again with Derek Venturi. Why did she always end up in that position? George and Nora passed out the lists of things they had to look for.

"Good luck!" They said, sending the kids off.

Casey scanned the list first, "I think we should try to find a Magpie nest first. That may be the hardest thing."

"I think we should go to the lake first and check off The Parachute." The Parachute was a brightly colored inflatable blob that you could jump all of into the lake. Everyone called it a Parachute because of the colors.

"And I say we should find the Magpie nest first."

"Case, come on."

"What?" Casey folded her arms over her chest, "I think I know how to go on a scavenger hunt, Derek."

"You're impossible. Do you know that?"

"So I've been told," Casey said, walking over towards the forested area, "If I'm so impossible, why do you want me back. Explain that."

"Because," Derek jogged to catch up with her, "I still think we have something."

"I haven't seen you in three years, Derek. And even then, we didn't leave on the best terms. The way we left things pretty much sealed the deal that we'd never get back together. It was the nail in the coffin Derek. It's why...it's why I left for as long as I did."

"Well that was stupid."

"What? Not wanting to face you again after what you did to me? After what you said to me?"

"No, leaving because of something stupid I said. You dropped off the map because of me? Really, Case. Not the brightest choice. You should know better. I always say stupid crap. That doesn't mean you go and listen to me."

"Well maybe after hearing it long enough, I finally believed it. You didn't want me around. You told me that. You told me that all the time. And then even after everything - after getting together and having a relationship with me, you tell me that you wish I never was a part of your life. So I decided to not be. I decided to leave your life for good. I made the choice to not exist to you anymore."

"I messed up, Case. It was a fight. I said something dumb like I always did. We both always did. It's what we do, Case. We fight. We hurt each other. We same dumb shit that no one means. And then we move on and everything's good again. You broke that cycle. You walked out and I never saw you again. You changed your phone number. You never once contacted me. And I never got the chance to say I was sorry."

"Stop," Casey whipped around, facing him, "I don't need you to retell me everything that happened. I remember it like it was yesterday. You came home at four in the morning after drinking with your friends. You never once called me to tell me where you were or what you were doing. I expected you home at nine that night. I was worried sick. I didn't know that you had gone over to Sam's for poker night. I didn't know where you were. I didn't know if you were dead in a ditch somewhere. And you weren't answering your phone."

"I know," Derek sighed, running a hand through his hair.

"And you weren't answering your phone. I called you over twenty times that night. Maybe more. But it went straight to voice mail. Every single time. And I didn't know what you were doing or who you were with. I stayed up on our couch trying to watch TV and not worry. But I looked out the window every few minutes to see if you were headed up the walkway. You weren't. Every time I heard a car door slam, I ran to the door. You weren't there. I fell asleep eventually, but woke up a few hours later and you still weren't there."

"I know."

"I was _terrified_, Derek. _Absolutely terrified._"

"I know."

"And then you came home finally and you stumbled through the door smelling like beer and cigarettes and you looked like absolute hell. I jumped on you. I asked you where you were, what you were doing, who you were with, why you turned off your phone. Do you remember what you said to me? Do you?" Casey was getting furious now. The old wounds were starting to smart again, and there was no stopping her now. If she was going to hurt, Derek was going to hurt too.

"_Do you?_" She asked again, louder this time.

"Yes!" Derek shouted, "_Yes!_ I remember what I said."

"Then _say_ it!"

"Case..."

"S_ay it!_" Casey slammed her fists into his chest, "Say it, Derek! Say what you said to me that night!"

Derek rolled his eyes skyward. He didn't want to repeat it. He didn't want to rehash old wounds. But there wasn't a choice. They were already too far, "I said...I said that you were nothing but a controlling bitch. I was drunk. I didn't know what I was saying. I was exhausted and pissed that I came home to you screaming at me. I...I called you a controlling bitch. I told you that you didn't let me have any fun. I told you that you always sucked the fun out of everything, and that you were trying to keep me from having a good time."

Casey sneered, enjoying how uncomfortable he was with this, "What else did you say, Derek?"

"Case...no. Please," Derek shook his head. She could see the pain on his face. He was hating this. This was physically paining him. But Casey wasn't going to stop. She couldn't stop.

"Tell me. Tell me what else you said," she wasn't going to show him any mercy. Not now.

"I told you that I wish I'd never met you. That I wished I never got together with you in the first place. That I wished our parents never met. I told you my life would be so much better without you in it. That you were a waste of my time. That you were..." his voice cracked, "...that you were the worst thing that ever happened to me."

"Yes," Casey stepped backwards,away from Derek, finally satisfied, "And tell me again why I should _ever_ in a thousand years take you back?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Sorry this update is a little late. I'm really sick today and haven't felt like writing, but I'm pushing through. Again, thank you so much for the positive feedback. Y'all are awesome! I'm so glad y'all like this story!**

**Chapter Six**

Casey dropped her arms at her side. She shook her head, staring at Derek in disbelief. There was no way they could just repair what he'd broken three years ago. There was just no way. He needed to be realistic and stop digging up old wounds. Derek bit at his lower lip, his gaze had fallen to the dirt beneath his feet. He didn't know what to say. He'd hoped they could just forget what had happened three years ago and pick back up. Apparently that wasn't possible though. Casey opened her mouth to say something else, but had no idea where to begin. She couldn't remember ever really being at a loss for words around Derek. This was new to her and she didn't know how to deal with it. Finally, she said -

"You told me to leave," she couldn't even look at him, "so I left. The next day, I was gone."

"I remember," Derek sighed, "I woke up the next day and you were just gone. All your things - everything. And when I tried to call you, you didn't answer."

Casey shrugged, "I went to New York. I needed to get away. And unfortunately, everything back home was a reminder of you. I didn't want to see you again. This is why Mom and George said it'd be a mistake if we dated. Mom warned me. She said that we could date, but that it wouldn't be smart. She said you were family and that if we were to date and if it was to go bad, I wouldn't just be losing my boyfriend but my family member as well. She said it'd affect the whole family and to really think about it before getting together with you."

"Dad said the same thing to me too," Derek leaned against a nearby tree.

"Maybe we made a mistake," Casey shook her head, "Because of our breakup, I couldn't even face the rest of the family. There were reminders of you everywhere. And what was I exactly supposed to say? Oh, I'll come visit for this Christmas and Derek and come visit for next Christmas? I'm not having a custody battle over our family. So I just left. And I didn't really even look back. You ruined this for me. You ruined my family for me."

She had a point. Derek knew she did. Everything was so much more complicated now that they were broken up. He wanted them to work out - he wanted them to be able to repair whatever it was they had, "Look, Case. I want to have another shot with you so much. But more than that, I just want to fix whatever we had to begin with. Even in our worst fights it wasn't like this. We could always kiss and makeup - so to speak."

Casey fought against smiling at that, "I know. But Derek, we'd never broken up before. You'd never hurt me that badly before. And I'd never left before. This is all new. We can't just...we can't just let it blow over and have everything be fine by bed time."

"Remember?" Derek folded his arms over his chest, finally able to look her in the eye, "We never went to bed mad at each other. Even in high school. No matter what, we'd always be fine by bed time. Like even after our worst fights, we'd always come see each other before going to bed just make sure that we were okay - that no permanent damage had been done. Even when I did awful things to Case, I'd always come in and see you before going to bed. I'd sit on the edge of your bed and just talk to you about something or nothing and we'd end it all by laughing together and saying good night. Remember that?"

"Derek, that was when you put honey in my shampoo, hid my clothes, spread that awful rumor about me, came between Max and me...those were petty things. It wasn't like this. You broke us, Derek."

There usual cycle of fight, makeup, fight, makeup would not work this time around. Derek couldn't just knock on her bedroom door and sit on the edge of her bed with a case of Oreos and a jar of peanut butter. This was bigger than all of those petty fights combined.

"Nothing can ever be broken beyond repair," Derek insisted, "And I'm going to prove that to you, Case. No matter what it takes. And maybe at the end of it all you take me back. If so, awesome. But even if we can just get back to the way we were. I lost my girlfriend. I don't want to lose my stepsister too, alright?"

Casey came closer to him. She didn't want to lose her stepbrother either. They fought all the time, but they had a bond that was pretty rare. She knew those kinds of relationships only come around once in a blue moon. What they'd had was special, and she was going to try to get back to that. If not for them, for the rest of their family.

"Alright," Casey agreed, "I don't want to lose my stepbrother either. And if not for us, for our family. We need to at least try to put ourselves back together. Now then," she held up a finger, "I'm not saying that we will get back together one day, or even ever at all. I'm saying I'm willing to work together with you to get back to how we used to be. I...I don't really know how to do that though. We haven't been just step siblings since high school. But I'm going to try to get back to that. We owe it to our family to at least try."

"Fair enough," Derek held out his hand, "Let's try this."

"Let's," Casey shook his hand, "Alright, so scavenger hunt."

"What's first on the list?" Derek asked as Casey pulled the list out of her back pocket.

"Fallen pine cone," Casey recited, "That should be easy enough."

They wandered through the trees, keeping their eyes on the ground in search of a fallen pine cone. Casey and Derek didn't say anything, but they did fall casually into step with each other. It was not an awkward or strained silence. It was comfortable. Casey had missed being around Derek. With him, she didn't have to pretend to be someone else. This was the guy who'd seen her with frizzy hair, with toothpaste on her shirt in the mornings. He'd even walked in on her in the shower more times than one. She felt comfortable around him - she always had. For a long time, Casey wondered if she could ever be comfortable around Derek again. Finding out she could be brought her joy.

They found a fallen pine cone not far into the woods. Casey checked off the little box by 'Fallen Pine Cone' on the list. "We have to find a yellow butterfly. Sounds hard, but there's always a ton of them in the forests. Let's just walk through and we'll find one eventually."

After a moment more of walking, Derek asked, "So do you really like New York?"

"Sometimes I wonder if I'd be happier living somewhere else - closer to home - and only visiting New York every few months. I love it, but its so easy to get sick of it. I love the city but sometimes I think I need a break. Unfortunately, Phillip would never go for moving."

"You could move without him."

"I could," Casey hadn't thought of that before. She hadn't even considered it an option, "I just want to be somewhere closer. Somewhere where I can come visit easily. Where I can be there for Lizzie and when Marti has her first break up..."

"Oh easy there," Derek stopped in his tracks, holding up his hands, "Let's not get ahead of ourselves there, princess."

"It will happen one day," Casey reminded him, "And I'd like to be there for her when it does."

"Well, you can handle the eating chocolate icing out of the can, I'll handle the beat down of the ex-boyfriend."

"Sounds good."

"We've missed you, Case. All of us."

"I've missed all of you too," she admitted, "I don't know how I am going to leave at the end of this week."

"Easy," Derek said casually, "Don't."


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter is late. I have been so sick lately and just have been living in bed and on the couch. I haven't felt like writing at all. But I'm getting better! So here's the next chapter! Thank y'all for all the great reviews! You're amazing!**

**Chapter Seven**

"Derek, I can't just stay," Casey protested, "My life is in New York. Phillip is in New York..."

"Phillip is passed out in the cabin asleep right now," Derek rolled his eyes, "Do what you want, Case. But I think you want to stay."

They continued on the scavenger hunt. After finding everything on the list, they returned back to camp. Lizzie, Edwin, and Marti had already completed it and had gotten their prize - popsicles. Casey couldn't help but think on what Derek had said. She couldn't possibly just stay here. She needed to go home. Her things were in New York. Her job was in New York. Phillip lived in New York. He'd never agree to move with her. She had left home and made her home somewhere else. Derek would just have to accept that. She would just have to accept that.

After the kids finished their popsicles, everyone decided to go swimming. When Casey and Derek got back to the cabin, Casey slipped behind the privacy curtain to check on Phillip. Derek had been right. He was passed out in their bed. Casey tried to wake him. It'd be nice if he could join them. She had wanted him to have a good time on this trip. She had actually been excited for him to meet her family. In her head, she had pictures of him kicking a soccer ball with Lizzie and making jokes with Edwin. This was not how she'd pictured this trip. Sighing, she shook his shoulder a little harder.

"Phillip, babe wake up. We're going swimming. Do you want to join us."

He batted at her hand and rolled over, facing away from her. Casey humphed. Fine, she'd just go and have a good time without him. She slipped into her bathing suit. After changing, she dug out her handheld mirror from her purse. She glanced at her reflection, frowning. She always hated the way she looked in a bathing suit. Phillip always told her if she wanted to look better in a bathing suit, she'd have to give up on fixing brownies every Friday night. But she loved fixing brownies. Casey sighed, turning the mirror every which way. As she was thinking about changing, the curtain lifted and Derek was standing behind her.

"What?" She asked, tossing the mirror aside, hoping he hadn't caught her.

"You look great, Case. As always. Now come on."

"But..."

"Stop," Derek rolled his eyes, "You look great. Really."

Casey beamed at the compliment. Derek never really just gave out compliments, so when he did, she always held on to them tightly and treasured them. She nodded and followed him out of the cabin. The kids were already in the lake, playing on inner tubes and pool noodles. Casey could hear them laughing all the way from their cabin. She really did miss them. Leaving would be so hard. At least she still had some time to enjoy with them. The kids were part-way out into the lake, so she and Derek headed to the dock to jump off and join them. When they got to the dock, Derek turned to Casey -

"Hey, Space Case?"

"Hmm?"

"You know one of the many things I missed about you?"

"What?"

"Having someone to do this two," Derek scooped her up in his arms as she shrieked.

"Derek don't you dare! Put me down right now!"

"Hey, look," Lizzie caught Edwin's attention, and motioned over to the dock.

"Derek, I swear to God if you throw me in this water, you will not live to see your twenty-seventh birthday."

"Hmm..." Derek paused for a moment, thinking it over. Casey relaxes slightly before he shouted, "Worth it!" And dumped her into the chilly water. She screamed and Derek laughed. When she emerged from the water, she was glaring at him as if looks could kill. Derek held up his hands in surrender, "Hey, you didn't really give me a choice in the matter, Princess. How could I resist?"

"You are so obnoxious," Casey sputtered, pushing soggy hair from her face, water drops dripping from her nose.

"Thank you."

She shook her head as stepped a few steps back. "Derek...don't."

"Watch me," he took a running start and shouted, "Cannon ball!" as he launched himself into the water, splashing everyone. Lizzie, Marti, and Edwin swam over, laughing. When Derek emerged, Casey good-naturedly pushed his head back under the water.

"You're impossible. Did you ever grow up?"

"Why? That's no fun," Derek pouted, shaking his head, spraying them with water from his shaggy hair.

"Who would ever want to grow up?" Marti asked, jumping onto Derek's back.

They continued to splash and have fun. Casey glanced back towards the cabin. She wished Phillip could have come swimming. She wanted him to bond with everyone and for them to all get to know him. She had been planning this trip for months with him. She had been so excited. Maybe tomorrow he'd feel better and they could all hang out. He needed to get to know her family. They suddenly were so important to her again.

"Hey, Ed," Derek nodded to his brother, "Doesn't Casey look beautiful?"

"She always looks beautiful," Edwin smiled at her. Casey blushed.

"See," Derek grinned, "Told you, Spacey. She doesn't believe me," he said to Edwin.

"Derek..." Casey was still blushing, looking at the water splashing around her.

"It's true," he swam over to her, brushing a strand of wet hair from her face, "You should listen to me more often. Believe it or not, I do know what I'm talking about sometimes. It's rare, but there's certain things I know a lot about - hockey, food, and you."

"I'm so glad I'm lumped in with such important priorities," Casey let out a small laugh.

"Well, if it's any consolation, you're the most important."

Casey blushed furiously. She pulled away from him, a tad uncomfortable with the things he was making her feel. She had thought she'd put all these feelings away - up high on a shelf somewhere where she couldn't reach them anymore. Yet, here they all were, crushing into her again. And again, she felt overwhelmed by it all. This was not how she expected this week to go at all. She had thought maybe she and Derek could patch things together to be civil. She never expected him to want her back, to be flirting with her. It was driving her crazy. Why did he always have to get under her skin.

"So, are you two going to get back together, or what?" Lizzie blurted out.

"Lizzie!" Casey snapped, "Why would you ever even ask such a thing?"

"That's the plan," Derek smirked, "If I can convince her to take me back."

"And you," Casey turned on Derek, pointing at him, "Don't encourage them."

"We think you should get back together," Edwin shrugged, "It was better when you two were together. Casey was actually around."

"I can be around regardless...Derek has nothing to do with that. Now, can we please change the subject?"

"Well, are you?" Lizzie asked again.

"Alright," Casey held up her hands, "Enough. I'm going to go change and see if Mom needs help with dinner."

"I'm coming with you!"

"Lizzie...no."

"Oooh, girl talk," Edwin nudged Derek, "You know they'll talk about you right?"

"Stop," Casey glared at her younger brother, "That's it. I'm going to go change. Lizzie, you can come if you promise not to talk about Derek."

"Sure thing," Lizzie grinned, following Casey to shore with her fingers crossed behind her back.

As they dried off on the towels draped over the lawn chairs, Lizzie asked, "So, what is it with you two anyway?"

"You promised," Casey rolled her eyes, "What is with you all?"

"Just wondering," Lizzie's face fell, "What happened between you all anyway?"

Casey sighed, feeling bad for snapping at her sister. Maybe some girl talk would be good for her. She couldn't even recall the last time she had a girl to genuinely open up to. "Fine," she gave in, "As you know, when Derek and I went off to college together, one thing led to another and we became a couple. And things were really good. We were happy."

"I remember," Lizzie nodded, wrapping herself up in the towel and following Casey. They headed over to the swingset behind their parents' cabin, "You all were really, really happy. We all were. Mom and Dad were always talking about how finally you two realized your feelings and how cute you were."

"Well, we weren't cute for long. In college, we had that little apartment, remember? Derek went out one night with the guys and didn't come home when he told me he would. When he did come home, it was the next day and he was still drunk. We got into a massive fight. He said some things and I said some things. To be honest, he wasn't in the best state. I'm sure if he'd had a sober mind, he wouldn't have said what he did to me that night; but the fact is that he didn't. He said some really hurtful things. He told me he wished I was never a part of his life. So I decided to just leave. He'd told me that for years - I wish I never met you, I wish you weren't in my life, I wish I could just erase you. So I finally decided to give him what he wanted. So while he was passed out asleep, I packed up all my things and I left. I went to New York and finished my degree, stayed with my old college roommate for awhile until I found a job and my own place."

"And you never came back," Lizzie frowned.

"You're right," Casey dug her feet into the sand below her to stop the swing, "I didn't come back. It was too painful. There were reminders of Derek everywhere. It was one stupid fight, but it ended whatever it was we'd had for those past six years together. Everything we had had since graduating high school, getting together, all of that was just gone after one fight. And I wish...I wish I could take it back. Derek made a stupid mistake by going out and drinking and not telling me how late he'd be out. And he made a stupid mistake in saying such mean things to me. But it was a drunken fight, and I overreacted. If I had just waited and let him sleep it off and then talked to him, we may still be together. I don't know. Who does know! But we both messed up that night."

"Do you miss him," Lizzie asked, twisted the chains of the swing around as she spun in a circle.

"Every day," Casey couldn't look her sister in the eye, "But...I'm with Phillip now."

"Oh, the guy who arrived with you whom we haven't seen much of since?"

"He's just sick," Casey defended half-heartedly.

"You are Derek had been together since you went off to college," Lizzie frowned again, "It's just weird that you two aren't together."

"People change."

"Not you and Derek," Lizzie smiled wistfully, "You should have seen yourselves. It was like no time had passed. It was like you were Casey and Derek again!"

"It is nice," Casey couldn't help but agree, "You know, he still can give me butterflies! I can't believe that. He makes me feel all these things I swore to myself I'd never feel again. And I can't be feeling those things. I just can't."

"It might not be my place to say, but...maybe you should just let yourself."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

That afternoon Casey crawled into bed next to Phillip. It was the middle of the day, and it was hot. The cool cotton sheets felt so pleasant as she nestled closer to Phillip. She could feel him stirring next to her, but he did not wake. Casey watched the ceiling fan slowly churn above her head. She felt suddenly so odd lying next to Phillip. It frustrated her that he hadn't made much of an effort with her family. This wasn't how this was supposed to go. He was supposed to be funny and warm to her family. Instead, it seemed like he had put up a barrier. At dinner, he'd barely even smiled during George's lame jokes. That was a red flag instantly. And Marti had already voiced that she didn't like him. Another red flag.

Casey had wanted to bring her boyfriend to meet her family and have him be a part of that family. So far, that wasn't happening. Did Phillip even care? Casey sighed and continued to watch the ceiling fan, listening to the slow creak of the gears. Outside, a june bug buzzed through the screen. Casey brushed a strand of hair off of her sticky forehead. She just wanted Phillip to at least try. He'd said he hadn't felt well. Understandable. But Casey knew him well enough to know when he most likely was stretching the truth for his own benefit. Phillip stirred again next to her, this time blinking himself awake.

"Hey," he said, sleepily.

"Hi. Just checking to see if you feel any better?" Casey propped herself up on her elbow, "Do you?"

"A little. I was able to get some rest. Now it's just a dull headache. Nothing too bad though, but I think I know what will help make it better."

"And what's that?" Casey asked, not really paying attention.

"You know," Phillip smirked suggestively. Casey felt a flush of frustration. She was on vacation with her family. Derek could walk in any minute. There was no way she could possibly have sex with him now! How could it even be on his mind? Just outside she could hear the kids laughing by the swing set. She felt infuriated and sick that he'd even suggest such a thing. Didn't he understand this was not a private get-away? That her family was right outside?

"Phillip, we can't."

"Of course we can. Who's going to stop us?"

"Me," Casey pulled away from his touch, "My family is just outside. There aren't blinds - just screens over the window. Derek could walk in any minute..."

Phillip grunted frustratedly, "Who cares. Derek's an adult. He knows that adults have needs. Needs that some of us haven't had met since we got here," Phillip scowled.

Casey was beginning to get angry, "Phillip, no! You need to stop asking this of me. I can't. We are sharing a cabin with my stepbrother."

"And how is that my fault?" His voice as starting to rise, and Casey tried to glance out the window to see if she could see anyone. She silently prayed he'd keep his voice down. It was embarrassing to her that her family might hear him shouting. She prayed he'd just lower his voice, just a little. She didn't want them to hear them fight. She didn't want them to hear him yelling at her. It was mortifying the way he was speaking to her, "I didn't ask to come on this trip, and I sure as hell did not ask to share a cabin with your stepbrother!"

Casey paled. She could feel the blood draining from her face. Was it getting warmer in the cabin, or was it just her? She stood from the bed, "And what does that mean? I thought you wanted to come on this trip. I thought you wanted to meet my family."

"Casey, we are adults now. We don't need family. All we need are ourselves. I have been with you for a while now, Casey. You never were big on family and that's kind of why I liked you. It was just us. You kept to yourself. Your family didn't interfere."

"They don't interfere. I...I forgot how big a part of me they are. Over the years I forgot what they mean to me. But being here this week has reminded me what I've missed out on all these years."

Phillip grimaced, "What? Scavenger hunts and barbecues?"

"Yes! And Lizzie having her first break up. And Marti having her first crush. And Edwin going to prom and how handsome he looked in his tux. My mom and George and seeing how happy they are. I've missed so much. I've missed seeing the people they've become. And I can never get that back. But I am here this week to change that. And I wanted you to meet them. I thought you could joke around with Edwin and kick a soccer ball with Lizzie. I thought you could be civil with Derek and play with Marti. I thought you'd care about what's so important to me." Casey realized then that he did not. All the memories of Phillip being too busy, too preoccupied, too selfish to listen or care about her interests came flooding into her brain. When was the last time he'd ever really made an effort for her? He couldn't even take her to see a Broadway play?

"They've never been important to you."

"They've _always_ been important to me!" Casey realized she was shouting now, and her cheeks stained red, "Phillip, they are my _family_. I love them more than anything in the world..."

"More than me? More than us?"

Casey inhaled sharply, "If you can't get along with my family, that speaks on you. Not on me."

"I just don't understand. You never, ever visited them once when you were with me..."

"And that was my mistake!"

Suddenly the door opened and Derek called through the privacy curtain, "Hey...is everything okay in here?" Casey's head whipped around to the curtain. Had he heard them fighting? She was mortified. Derek already didn't like Phillip. Why give him even more of a reason? She wished he'd just leave them be and go back outside. Who else had heard them fighting?

"How about you just mind your business," Phillip scoffed.

"Hey," Casey jumped in, "Don't talk to him like that."

"I can talk to him how I like," Phillip shoved her aside, "I never asked to share a cabin with him. I never asked for him to constantly be hanging around. And you are going to defend him?"

"Of course I am."

"Right...because he's your brother."

"_Step_ brother," Casey and Derek said in unison.

"Same thing!" Phillip shook his head. Casey noticed that his hands were clenched into fists and his knuckles were a ghostly white, "Unbelievable. First you won't just let me have sex with you because you're so scared your family will see or hear. You don't let us have any privacy time together. You want me to best friends with everyone. I'm not. That's not me. I don't do scavenger hunts and I don't do barbecues and I don't do families!"

"Whoa," Derek stepped in, holding a hand up, "Were you pressuring her to have sex with you?"

"It's none of your damn business."

Derek chuckled, "Oh, Phil. That's where you're mistaken. Where Casey is concerned? It's _always_ my business."

Phillip stepped closer towards Derek, "I don't know what kind of unresolved feelings you have, but you need to get over them," Phillip's face was getting redder, "She doesn't talk about you for the whole time I've known her. Your name never once came up. And suddenly this week, you two both act like you're each other's most important person?" Phillip made a gagging noise, "I don't understand. She never mentioned you - not once. I didn't even know she had another step brother. But then you two see each other and it's all Casey and Derek and the two of you sneaking out together at night."

"We went for a walk!" Casey interjected, "We couldn't sleep."

"Whatever," Phillip waved her off, dismissively, "Casey is mine now. And I guess I'm just confused why this woman I have been together with - who I thought I knew - is totally someone different. The Casey I know doesn't do camping. She'd miss her curling iron too much. The Casey I know would be disgusted at potato salad and meat cooked outside. The Casey I know could care less about attachments like family."

Derek was about to say something, when suddenly a quiet little voice said, "I'm...I'm not yours."

"Yeah well..." Derek turned and looked to Casey. Had she said something?

"What was that?" Phillip snapped towards her.

"I-I said I'm not yours. I'm...I'm not yours, Phillip. I'm not...I'm not your property," Casey was gaining confidence as she continued, "I am my own person. I make my own decisions. If I want to be a family person, I will be a family person. If I want to spend time with my family, then I will. If I want to go camping without a curling iron, then I will go camping. If I want to eat potato salad with over two hundred calories a serving, then damn it I will! The Casey you knew was still the same me - just...I had my priorities mixed up. But I am my own person. I don't belong to you, Phillip. I belong to myself."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. He couldn't help but feel a sense of pride sweep over him. Casey had actually stood up for herself. Good for her. The cabin became suddenly quiet. Phillip stood there, gaping. Casey was breathing heavily after finally saying what she'd wanted to say for a long time. Derek stood there, shifting his weight and suddenly becoming fascinated with a dust bunny on the floor. No one said a single word. No one really knew what to say after that. Casey was the one to finally break the silence -

"I...I don't think I can do this Phillip. I need to be with a guy who will love - or at least _try_ to love - my family as much as I do. I need a guy who will respect my decisions to do, quite frankly, whatever the hell I'd like to do - if that's going camping or going to a museum opening. Maybe that means attending a middle school talent show, or going to a charity gala. _Whatever!_ I just need someone to be by my side - _on_ my side."

"Well then," Phillip cleared his throat awkwardly, "Maybe I should just leave then." He sounded so smug - as if there was no way Casey would just let him leave. Oh no, she wouldn't just let him go. She'd beg him to stay. She'd hold on to his arm. She'd apologize for picking a fight. And they'd continue on with their lives. Maybe he could convince her to cut this miserable trip short by five days and they could just go home. Home to New York and out of these God-forsaken woods! No more McDonald/Venturi clan, and no more Derek!

"I think that's best."

Phillip nearly choked on his own saliva. Surely he hadn't heard her correctly. Derek, who'd been still staring at the lump of dust trying to avoid eye contact suddenly glanced up towards Casey.

"What about your things, in New York?"

Casey shrugged, "I will have them shipped to Toronto."

"What?" Both Derek and Phillip looked to her in disbelief.

"I'm coming home," Casey turned to Derek, "Where I belong."

"Your home is in New York. Don't be stupid," Phillip replied, smugly. She was just bluffing. Just trying to stir up something dramatic. She'd get over herself in a few minutes when this whole tirade of hers had passed, and she'd come to her senses.

"Her home is wherever she says her home is," Derek took a step forward so that he was standing next to Casey.

"I can't believe this" Phillip sputtered, "What about your job?"

"There're jobs in Toronto."

"Where will you live?" Phillip crossed his arms over his chest. She was going to change her mind. This was all just for show. But she wasn't actually serious. He knew her better than that...

"That's the thing about family," Casey smiled, moving just the slightest bit closer to Derek, "You're always welcome with them."


End file.
